metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
PED Suit
:This article is about the Phazon-utilizing Suit given to Samus Aran by the Galactic Federation. For the technology that the suit uses, see 'Phazon Enhancement Device.'' The '''Phazon Enhancement Device Suit is a Phazon Enhancement Device designed for Samus Aran. After Dark Samus corrupted her, Ghor, Rundas, and Gandrayda, their bodies began producing Phazon. The Galactic Federation rebuilt Samus' suit with their PED technology so that she may safely harness Phazon. Phazon Units replace the usual Energy Units, and exposure to some forms of Phazon will restore Samus' energy. The PED is similar to the Fusion Suit in that it melds Samus' Power Suit with GF technology. The PED is also described as a 'fusion' between GF and Chozo technology in its description. Thanks to the PED Suit, Samus can enter Hypermode and use Phazon against opponents. However, this costs one energy tank. If Samus remains in Hypermode for too long, she will overload and enter Corrupt Hypermode, meaning that she must expel her excess Phazon, and if it fills up completely she will transform into another Dark Samus, which leads to an automatic game over. If she is able to safely sustain Hypermode for too long, the suit's safety mechanism will automatically shut Hypermode down. Each time Samus' corruption grows she is able to access a new ability. The initial ability Samus starts off with is the Hyper Beam, followed by the acquisition of the Hyper Ball, then the Hyper Missiles, and finally the Hyper Grapple. After the planet Phaaze was destroyed, all Phazon disappeared from Samus' body; as a result, her PED suit reverted back to its original colors, with no discoloration or other traces of Phazon corruption. After escaping Phaaze through the wormhole, Samus' suit apparently discarded the PED upgrade, as it had returned to its usual Varia Suit configuration by the time Samus flew past the bridge of the G.F.S. Olympus. Appearance Being an amalgamation of Chozo and Federation technology, Samus' PED Suit bears some similarities to the armor of PED Marines, with the bottom layer of plating becoming a similar blue-gray color, and the armor on the arms and legs being broken up into squared-off plates. The red of the Varia Suit's helmet and chestplate is retained, though the shape of the latter is altered significantly to accommodate the PED device. The green of the lights and visor is also deeper, and the orange armor covering the arms and legs is toned down to a deep gold. Most drastic of the changes is in the shoulder plates, which are drastically reduced in both size and shape, and have three rounded pegs protruding from each one. of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes.]] Corruption The appearance of the PED Suit changes during the course of the game. It starts off with colors similar to her Varia Suit, but as her Phazon corruption level increases, the gold color scheme fades to dark blue (the red sections of her suit becoming more accentuated as a result), and glowing veins of Phazon appear in the joints of the armor plating, which get brighter and brighter as her corruption progresses. Her visor and the lights on her chestplate also turn blue and eventually an electric-blue line appears around the edges of the visor. Small amounts of Phazon energy can also be seen coursing through the veins. The suit also begins to turn from silver, gold and red to a dark blue colour, eventually resembling Dark Samus. The effects of the corruption to Samus' body are also reflected on her facial features, as seen in the slight reflection in her Scan Visor. At first, the corruption manifests as dark blue veins on the left side of her face, along the side her nose and around her eye. As the corruption progresses, the pupil of her left eye becomes opaque, electric blue in color (the other is unaffected). The color of her irises are accentuated, and the sclera of both her eyes (the white part of the eyes) become black. Her skin also takes on a blue hue. When facing a severe Phazon overload, the PED has an Auto Vent feature where all of Samus' Energy Tanks are transferred into a Phazon level bar, and she is locked in permanent Hypermode. Samus must not let her Phazon bar fill up completely, or she will die of terminal corruption. PED 10% CMDL.png|Corruption level 10% PED 25% CMDL.png|Corruption level 25% PED 50% CMDL.png|Corruption level 50% PED 50% Hazard CMDL.png|Corruption level 50% with Hazard Shield. PED 75% Hazard CMDL.png|Corruption level 75% with Hazard Shield. PED Morph Ball 10% CMDL.png|Morph Ball corruption level 10%. PED Morph Ball 25% CMDL.png|Morph Ball corruption level 25%. PED Morph Ball 50% CMDL.png|Morph Ball corruption level 50%. PED Morph Ball 50% Hazard CMDL.png|Morph Ball corruption level 50% with Hazard Shield. PED Morph Ball 75% Hazard CMDL.png|Morph Ball corruption level 75% with Hazard Shield. The [[Metroid Prime Trilogy art booklet|''Metroid Prime Trilogy art booklet]] depicts a fourth corruption stage that changes the PED Suit's appearance to look strongly like Dark Samus. This may be an image of Samus if she succumbs to the Phazon while in Corrupted Hypermode, which leads to her transforming into another Dark Samus in an alternative Game Over screen. Inventory data Trivia *This is the only suit upgrade acquired in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, as the Hazard Shield is technically not a suit. *This is the only suit that has color alterations throughout the game without requiring a newer suit upgrade, due to the expanding Phazon corruption within Samus' body. *This is the only suit upgrade that does not increase Samus' base defense. However, it still contains a defensive mechanism, namely the Hypermode's invulnerability. :*At face value, this may appear untrue, as both the Dark and Light Suits also do not increase Samus' base defense. This is only with respect to attack damage, however, as immunity to certain effects like the air of Dark Aether are granted. *It is the first Power Suit that is a fusion of Chozo and GF Power Suit technology with the second being the Fusion Suit (which was made from the remaining components of Samus' Power Suit). Interestingly, both Suits were given to Samus while she was incapacitated after being infected by Phazon and the X Parasites respectively. Interestingly, both Suit appear in games featuring a doppelgänger of Samus as the main antagonist, Dark Samus and SA-X respectively. **However, the PED Suit differs in that it was more of an upgrade to Samus' Power Suit while the Fusion Suit was an entirely new suit created from the remains of Samus' Power Suit components that had not been removed. Additionally, the PED Suit is removed from Samus' Power Suit after Phaaze is destroyed, due to the destruction of all Phazon. Gallery ru:БФУ-Костюм Category:GFS Olympus Category:Galactic Federation technology Category:Hybrids Category:Derek Bonikowski